onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Koromo
Velcome Drop a message here if you have something to say, a bone to pick with me, or just wanna chat. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 05:26, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Coffee Shop Corporate Raider }! -- Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:09, October 18, 2012 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} ?!? What's with the new account? 12:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I can see that. Why though? 12:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Weirdo, can you come on chat as soon as you see this message? I need to tell you something. 17:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Characters Tables Any particular reason why you're removing the italics from the character tables? The italics is the way we've been doing it for a while, and the point of updating old character tables is to make the formatting more consistent, not less. 10:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :D :D :D thats epic. i love how he gives his own impersonaton of god :D :D 15:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Zodia, Weirdy, it was never officially decided, as far as I know. We just stopped edit warring over it, if I remember correctly. Last time I edit warred on that issue, OPN made a forum about the issues over character tables, but it was mainly ignored because well, I think you guys know why.... You two are free to bring that issue up on that forum though. 16:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:B-day Haha awesome sig as usual XD thanks for the Birthday wish :) yessss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 21:04, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Weirdo :D avi COFFEE!!!!! Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 21:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC) re:A rights request if I don't bother you. Isn't rollback rights only for admins? 06:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. Rights given. 06:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Copy/Pasted from Our Very Own "You fucking liberal consperacy theoryst son of a bitch! They arent trying to "Control" us with those chips. Incase you havnt noticed we have a big problem with terrorists in this country! A chip like that would just make it that much safer to go about every day life safely...without having to worry about getting on an airplane that may get hijacked, or getting stranded in a dangerous country because somone stole your passport. For people like me... It would make for a more perminant version of dog tags so should i ever step on a fuckin land mine or somthing my mom wouldnt have to not know what happened cause they cant identify my bodie. It would save so many familys the torture of only knowing that their loved ones are just MIA and thats it! I fucking hate people like you! Had you read my god damn profile you would have known that! I hope you fucking die cold and alone with a dick in your ass in a ditch somwhere on a rainy day you un patriotic terrorist!" I It reads like a bad trollpost, doesn't it? Oblit PM'd this to me, and I have no reason to be doing this, but I am. Toodles~ -- Evra the Kid (talk) 06:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Whaddup, Coffee Prince. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 13:35, November 29, 2012 (UTC) re:Hmmm... Well, that's the rules, and it's not fair to have someone else to fill in the gaps of the images you've uploaded. Not too strict unless you left everything else blank, though. 04:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC)